So Tony Stark Has a Nerf Gun
by Indiepup
Summary: Tony Stark and Clint Barton decide to have a nerf gun war. The bird hides in vents and the tin can creates a super powered nerf gun. Hopefully I'm good at writing humor...
1. Deal, Legolas

"I still think Birdbrain is a better nickname." Tony's voice echoed off the tile floor. He picked his drink up and shuffled across the floor of Avengers Tower. At least that's what the media now referred to it as, much to Tony's annoyance. Clint, who was there simply to retrieve his bow, shot him a dirty look. "Sorry you don't like my nickname. Your's isn't to sharp either."

"I know, let's see which one of us can fly."

"Can you go for just a minute without making some witty quip, Stark?"

Tony wandered over to the couch and took a sip of his martini. He tossed blankets, papers and books the other members of the team had left on the couch aside. Beneath the mess lay an orange and yellow nerf gun. His drink splashed on the table as he set it down and picked up the toy. Clint was almost out the door when a nerf bullet struck the door frame The assassin stopped in his tracks.

"Tony, leave him alone." Pepper, who had been pouring over paperwork Tony had forgotten remarked. "No no- Let's see where this goes." Clint had made his way back to the millionaire and stood almost toe-to-toe. "You wanted to pick a fight, so you'll get one. First person to get hit with one of those-" He motioned to the orange foam bullet that narrowly missed him. "Loses. Starting tomorrow."

"Alright, Legolas, deal."

* * *

"Sir, it's nearly one in the morning. I highly recommend you do get some sleep." JARVIS said. Tony lay on his bed, wide awake and clutching a nerf gun in his hands. "JARVIS, when you're playing war with a super assassin who could strike at midnight, sleep is not an option."

"Is this game really worth losing sleep, sir?"

Something thumped in the vents and Tony Stark was out of bed and poised to shoot.

Nothing happened.

"May I say I've never seen you get out of bed so quickly, sir."

* * *

Pepper gathered up the remaining paper work with an exasperated sigh. She still had to call some magazine she had forgotten the name of and schedule an interview for Tony, check the stocks, email the local Starbucks to apologize for Tony's "drive-thru in the iron man suit" incident, call up a magazine she had-did she already list that? All she wanted was to take a break and curl up in her bed. She was so preoccupied with the paperwork in her hands that she nearly ran into Clint who was hanging from the ceiling.

Wait.

Hanging from the ceiling?

Pepper gasped and nearly threw her papers in the air. "Shhh! Pepper! I need you to tell JARVIS not to let Tony know where I am in the tower." Clint hung from the metal vents, a stock of nerf bullets barely visible.

"Clint! I..._vents!?_"

"Pepper! Please!"

She sighed. She should be used to lodgers in the tower by now.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Potts?"

"Don't tell Tony where Clint is, even if he asks."

"The secret is safe with me."

A grin creeped across Clint's face. "Thank you, Pepper."

"You're welcome. I guess." She said shaking her head. When she looked up the vent was closed and the Hawk was gone.

* * *

**Indiepup here! Sorry this first chapter is short, just wanted to set it up :) Review please!**


	2. The Hawk Had Flown The Coop

It was around 10:00 am when Tony rolled out of bed. Despite his lack of sleep the night before the billionaire was quite alert. He silently snuck down the hall in his socks. Steve Rogers was standing in the dining room, picking up all the dirtied dishes some of his teammates had left on the table. Natasha had woken up shortly after him and went off to the shooting range. Clint had popped in only a minute, muttering something about stepping out for awhile. Pepper bustled in to cook breakfast but Clint and Bruce offered to make it. The god of Thunder showed up unexpectedly and ate what they cooked and then some. They all went their separate ways leaving Steve to clean up until Tony woke.

_Tink-tink._

Two Nerf darts hit the mug Steve was drinking out of.

Tony was awake.

"What are you doing, Stark?"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen Legolas anywhere have you?"

"Clint popped out a few hours ago."

"You sure he left?"

"Why does it matte-" "Are you sure he left?"

"I don't know. Why do you have a nerf gun?"

"I'm impressed you know what this is, old man." Tony remarked, checking to see how many bullets he had already shot. Steve pulled the darts off his porcelain mug with an audible _pop._

"Clint explained it to me when he got up this morning. He said they also make bow and arrow nerf products, too." Captain remarked, sipping his coffee.

Bow and arrows? Did that count in the competition? Did it matter? No way he could beat Clint if he had his usual weapon! Unless-

"I'm going to my lab. Do me a favor and don't tell bird boy where I went when he comes back."

* * *

**Sorry this is short. Most chapters won't be lengthy. I'm a bit busy, so updates will be a bit random. Thank you for all the kind reviews and follows! You have no idea how much it means to me! Might I suggest reading my one other story while you wait for me to post the chapters? **

**Thank you for being so kind and awesome!**


	3. Broken Tables

Avengers tower was surprisingly quiet. There wasn't any yelling, or fighting, or pranks. It was almost peaceful.

Almost.

Steve was making more coffee for Bruce and Natasha, who had both just woken up and wandered to the kitchen. Bruce was only half awake and sat at the table. Natasha wandered over to the cupboards and got a mug. She waited by the counter for the coffee to finish. Steve drummed his fingers on the counter. Bruce had his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands. Steve poured some coffee and Natasha began to walk toward the table.

That's when the ducts broke.

The ducts had been making a rather odd creaking noise since everyone had gotten up, but no one had really questioned it. Till Clint came tumbling out onto the table, smashing two of the legs. Steve whipped around and Natasha had nearly thrown her mug down to the ground. And Bruce was definitely awake now.

"Clint what the-" Natasha began.

"I can explain this." He said. Several nerf darts rolled out of the now broken vent duct and bounced to the floor.

"And that."

There was a long silence.

"Oh, but I can't explain it now. Sorry Nat!" He said as he quickly hoisted himself back into the duct.

"I'm going to figure out what the heck he's doing." Natasha grumbled, marching off. The other two Avengers still sat in the kitchen.

"What on earth just happened?"

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for the late and short and not-very-good chapter! I've been really busy. And by busy I mean a combination of lots of school work and laziness. Updates on this will be a bit random, so don't give up on it, I promise I'll finish it! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all wonderful :D and again, so sorry this is taking so long. I might update how each chapter is coming along on my profile, so keep an eye out there if you're curious. And thanks for the ideas too! You guys are awesome! **


End file.
